


Crushed

by Aderam



Category: Blood-Smoke Series - Tanya Huff
Genre: Drinking Games, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aderam/pseuds/Aderam
Summary: In which our heroes learn something new about Lee Nicholas.





	Crushed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skitz_phenom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitz_phenom/gifts).



> Thank you so much Skitz_phenom for the lovely prompts! I only sort of followed any of them - but they were a joy to read. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic and have a wonderful Holiday season!

“Okay, it’s my turn - and I pick pretty-boy,” Amy points at Lee, smirking and taking a sip of her cocktail for dramatic effect. Jack rolls his eyes and pretends he’s not offended that she wasn’t talking about him. Amy ignores him and taps a finger against her glass as if she’s thinking about what to ask. Her nails match the lime green of whatever god-awful assortment of sugar and booze she’s drinking. Lee would hate to admit it, but he’s always been impressed by Amy’s commitment to her image. “Who was your first guy-crush?”

Tony groans from next to Lee and buries his face in his hand.

Fortunately - or perhaps not so fortunately - Amy’s fashion choices and Lee’s opinion of them are not currently on the table.

“Amy,” Tony starts to complain again, but she cuts him off before he can get started this time.

“Listen, just because you have a ‘Dark Past’,” she interrupts voice dripping with so much sarcasm that her exaggerated finger quotes are entirely superfluous, “doesn’t mean that the rest of us can’t have a little fun with Truth or Dare. It’s not like I’m asking about your sex life.”

“This time,” Jack mutters into his beer and then winces. Lee suspects Amy kicked him under the table, but she gives no indication of having heard him, focusing instead on Tony’s affronted response to her statement.

They’re in Amy’s apartment celebrating making it to hiatus without any further wizarding related incidents. They’d started the night at the Window Shot with most of the crew and everyone who had been involved in either the Caulfield House or the Demonic Convergence. Between rounds Pavin and Saleen had presented a sign they’d made for the studio where they could update the number of days since there had been a magical incident. 

Pavin had surprisingly good penmanship for a sound guy.

Even Mason had made an appearance, however brief, announcing his plans for the rest of the evening - a SAG party Lee had decided not to attend - loudly before slipping on his most obnoxious sunglasses and heading out for the night.

Which brings them back to the question at hand. The four of them gathered around Amy’s kitchen table. Everyone else had had other plans or families to get to, and they’d spent nearly half an hour trying to decide on a bar, club or late-nate coffee house, before Amy had remembered that she had alcohol at her place and decided for them.

He’s not really sure how they ended up playing Truth or Dare, but he’s willing to bet that it’s also Amy’s fault.

Lee takes another sip of his beer to give himself a bit more time to decide how honest he wants to be.

Tony is making affronted noises at Amy, and shooting anxious looks at Lee. It reminds Lee uncomfortably of the confusing months between Caulfield House and the Demonic Convergence when they had been too busy being dudes to figure out their feelings.

Lee still doesn’t know much about Tony’s ‘Dark Past’ (™), but if sharing something from Lee’s embarrassing teenage years makes him feel better then Lee’s willing to take one for the team.

Well, for Tony.

Lee shares a bemused look with Jack in the way of long-suffering significant others everywhere, and starts speaking without waiting for a break in Amy and Tony’s friendly bickering.

“I was thirteen,” he says, effectively shutting the two of them up. “So I’d like you to remember that it was over ten years ago, and I had one hundred per-cent never met him in person at this point.”

Lee can’t read Tony’s expression, but Amy is looking gleeful as if she can already sense how embarrassing this will be.

“If you tell anyone outside this room I will deny it to my dying breath,” Lee continues, playing it up for his audience. 

The corner of Tony’s mouth crooks up into a small smile, and Amy makes an exaggerated cross over her heart. “We swear,” she announces on all their behalfs.

Lee takes another sip of beer for courage, and closes his eyes. Wincing, he admits, “It was Mason.”

“Wait, like our Mason?” Amy asks at the same time as Tony exclaims, “WHAT?”

Lee nods, slowly opening his eyes and meeting Tony’s gaze. “When I was thirteen I was obsessed with _StreetCred_ ,” he starts, taking a deep breath. “And when I started watching everything else that Mason had ever been in, I had to admit to myself that maybe I didn’t want to be Detective Kelly so much as…” Lee trails off suggestively.

“Oh my god, you wanted to bang him!” Amy exclaims, bringing her hands to her face in joy.

“I can see that,” Jack admits, drawing Amy’s attention back to him. “What?” he continues, “Detective Kelly was a badass.”

Amy skids her chair a little bit further away from Jack in disgust. “Why do straight men have such bad taste?” she asks turning to Tony, who is still looking at Lee in confusion.

Lee shrugs. “To be fair to my teenage self, Mason is significantly more attractive when he’s pretending to be someone else.”

“Are you telling me,” Tony says, holding Lee’s gaze, “that you voluntarily watched _The Baccarat Barracuda_ and that’s what made you realize you’re into dudes?”

“Hey,” Lee protests, “at least I watched it because I was a horny teenager. What’s your excuse?”

Tony shakes his head and smiles ruefully. “Would you believe me if I said I had to watch it for a class?”

“Not for a second,” Lee says leaning slightly into Tony’s space and sliding a hand onto his jeans-clad thigh.

“I’ve never even heard of it,” Jack admits, drawing Lee’s attention back to the table. 

Tony jumps slightly at Jack’s voice, but slides his free hand over Lee’s to keep it in place.

“It’s about a college swim team getting involved in a gambling ring,” Amy says. “Rachel made me watch the trailer when we had to stay late one day and there will never be enough brain bleach. These two are probably the only ones who have seen the whole thing and lived to tell the tale.”

“The early nineties were a hard time for us all,” Tony quips.

“Never have I ever seen _Baccarat Barracuda_ ,” Jack smirks.

Lee and Tony exchange smiles and shrug before each taking a swig of their beers with their unoccupied hands.

Amy squawks in indignation, “That is not the game we’re playing Constable Elson!”

“Never have I ever played cops and robbers in bed,” Tony interjects with a snicker before Amy can get started.

Lee snorts and takes another sip.

Jacks goes beet red - the curse of a fair complexion - but takes a sip as well.

Amy throws up her hands in defeat but takes a sip anyway - without indicating which statement she was admitting to.

“Alright,” she says putting her drink back down and crossing her arms over her chest. “If this is how we’re going to play it, you guys are going down.”

Tony laughs, squeezing Lee’s hand under the table. Lee squeezes back and presses their shoulders together, a united front against Amy’s ridiculousness.

***

Several more drinks and far too many embarrassing anecdotes later, Lee and Tony stumble through the door to Lee’s apartment giggling and holding each other upright.

Tony’s hand on Lee’s ass is definitely helping them get inside more quickly.

Tony kisses Lee as soon as the door shuts behind them, sloppy and tasting like the beer they were both drinking, pulling Lee in with a hand on his butt.

Lee hums in contentment and melts into Tony’s embrace.

“I still can’t believe,” Tony says between kisses as they pause briefly to kick off their shoes, “that _Baccarat Barracuda_ was your gay awakening.”

“I like to think that my taste has improved over the years,” Lee says smiling against Tony’s mouth.

“Are you suggesting that I’m an acquired taste?”

“Your dick is an acquired taste,” Lee replies flippantly, grabbing Tony’s hand and dragging him down the hall to Lee’s bedroom.

Tony bursts into giggles, tripping on the way into the bedroom and managing to land on the bed through the power of drunken luck.

“Truth or Dare?” Tony asks between giggles.

Lee pulls off his sweater, swaying slightly from the alcohol. He climbs onto the bed and kisses Tony again, waiting for the giggles to taper off before whispering, “Dare,” against Tony’s lips and reaching for the button of his jeans.


End file.
